Pentakill
center Pentakill – seria skórek w League of Legends, która ukazuje valoriański zespół heavy-metalowy (być może jedyny). Członkowie * – wokalista * – gitarzysta * – perkusista * – klawiszowiec * – basista Mordekaiser z Pentakill }} Okazał się być gitarowym geniuszem zaraz po narodzinach. spędził swe młodzieńcze lata szlifując sztukę Metalu do czasu aż stał się tak biegły w szarpaniu strun, że każdą gitarę, na której by nie grał, ogarniał samozapłon w ornamencie dźwięków. Zdesperowany poszukiwaniami instrumentu, który byłby w stanie sprostać jego umiejętnościom, przemierzał świat, jak ten długi i szeroki, by odnaleźć legendarną gitarę zwaną „'Numero Uno'”. Stworzona z metalu i dla Metalu, Numero Uno znana była jako niezniszczalny topór – przyrząd, który mógł wytrzymać bestialską grę Mordekaisera. W końcu, po latach poszukiwań, odnalazł ją, zakopaną w krypcie. Lecz, gdy Mordekaiser po raz pierwszy chwycił instrument, ten również pochwycił jego, wypełniając go rządzą mordu, wyostrzając jego szaleńcze zmysły jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Mordekaiser wyszedł z krypty jako inna istota i wrócił do cywilizacji, a artefakt, który dzierżył wzniecał w nim jedynie agresję. Podczas próby swojej grupy, moc Numero Uno została wyzwolona i wprowadziła Mordekaisera w niekontrolowany szał zabijania. Gitarzysta zamordował cały swój zespół, łącznie z ich nowo nabytym wokalistą – . Karthus z Pentakill }} nie narodził się, a odrodził. Jego obiecujący instrument wokalny zaintrygował demony z , które zauważyły potencjał w Karthusie i po jego zabójstwie z ręki , natchnęły go mocą nieumarłych, wypełniając jego struny głosowe niezliczoną ilością zagubionych dusz. Karthus nie zaprzestał śpiewania i uzyskał reputację przerażającej istoty, po tym jak odgryzł pyszczek niewinnego , podczas swojego debiutu na Shadowstocku. Uznany za najlepszego wokalistę, wkrótce znudził się występami z lokalnymi kapelami, które nie mogły nadążyć za jego talentem. Przypominając sobie niezrównaną grę swojego oprawcy Mordekaisera, Karthus szukał sposobu, by dostać się do Valoranu i uzyskał pomoc jedynego muzyka, którego traktował, jak równego sobie – grającego na basie przewoźnika – . Yorick z Pentakill }} spędził wczesne lata swojego pobytu na , torturując duchy i upiory dudnieniem na gitarze basowej, lecz z upływem lat, ghoule zaczęły dostrzegać piękno w łupaniu tego wirtuoza. Doszło do tego, iż założyły „Hardkorowy Fanklub Yoricka” i zaczęły za nim podążać po całej wyspie, czym zyskały dla niego przydomek „Brązowa Nuta”, ze względu na ich błotnisty kolor. Po przewiezieniu na „drugą stronę” – z powrotem do Valoranu, Yorick zdecydował do niego dołączyć i stworzyć „W **** nieziemską” kapelę, by uwolnić ich piekielną symfonię na niczego nieświadomych masach. Sona z Pentakill }} Po powrocie do Valoranu i przyłączeniu się do , trzej Rycerze Metalu przeczesywali krainy, wyrzynając wszystko w zasięgu słuchu, swymi demonicznymi melodiami. Jednak na drodze spotkali kogoś równego sobie. , która spędzając lata w ciszy, wykształciła odporność, na wszelkie rodzaje ciężkiej muzyki. Zafascynowani jej odpornością i faktem, że umazana we krwi nadal potrafiła wydobywać zabójcze nuty spod swych klawiszy, zaproponowali jej członkostwo w kapeli i tak narodziła się Sona z Pentakill. Z nią u boku zniszczenie, jakie siała grupa przekroczyło wszelkie limity decybeli i wkrótce już tylko mroźne krainy północy pozostały ostatnią kolebką ludzkości. Potężny Tytan, jakim stał się , był już prawie kompletny... Olaf z Pentakill }} Kontynuując masakrę, demoniczny kwartet dotarł do spowitego lodem pustkowia . Padało plemię za plemieniem, a Howling Abyss teraz już tylko wyło, godnym politowania błaganiem. Wioski stawały w płomieniach, by świat mógł przygotować się, aby całkowicie stanąć w ogniu. Szukając karczmy, w której mogliby wypić toast ku swej chwale, odnaleźli ostatni bar na ziemi, w którym nie spotkali nikogo prócz jednego mężczyzny. (nie do końca trzeźwy) wykrzyczał: „Wyzywam największego ********* w waszej ekipie, by siłował się ze mną na rękę!” wystąpił do przodu i tak zaczął się pojedynek. Legenda głosi, że siedzieli tak dni kilka, wlewając w siebie jedynie gorzałę, przegryzając ją orzeszkami, a żadnemu nie puściło ramię, ani na chwilę. W końcu , znudzony całą tą farsą, zaproponował Olafowi członkostwo w zespole. „Jedyne co ***** potrafię, to komuś przywalić” – rzekł Olaf. „Idealnie” – odparł Karthus – „od dziś będziesz więc walił w bębny.” Nadciąga Pentakill right|400px Ziarno zostało zasiane. Nadchodzi czas żniw.Nadciąga Pentakill Słyszeliście już prawdziwe głosy metalu, spokojnie opadające i otulające wasze dusze w akompaniamencie słabnących szeptów. Wsłuchajcie się w te szepty, a odnajdziecie w nich ziarno prawdy. Pięć Cztery głosy. Pięciu zwiastunów zniszczenia, czekających cierpliwie, aż nastanie ich czas. A gdy już ten dzień nadejdzie, tych pięcioro na zawsze odmieni losy świata. Pięknie - mordercze dźwięki metalu, jeszcze nigdy nie wstąpiły na takie wyżyny. Ta piątka już zdołała ubić i zaszlachtować , splądrować Fields of Justice, postawić w ogniu oraz zarżnąć miliony . Gdy nadejdą, dźwięki metalu, które spłodzili, porażą wszystkie plebejskie dusze i ukarzą ich wątłe, cielesne skorupy. Ich oblicze wzbudzi w was uczucie grozy, a dźwięk was rozdygoce... ' .'' '' ' nadchodzą... dla was. Ponieważ ziarno zostało już zasiane i nadszedł czas żniw. Albumy Smite and Ignite Smite and Ignite }} |-| 2= 690px|center :Tekst piosenki |-| 3= 690px|center |-| 4= 690px|center :Tekst piosenki |-| 5= 690px|center |-| 6= 690px|center :Tekst piosenki |-| 7= 690px|center :Tekst piosenki |-| 8= 690px|center }} Mortal Reminder Journal of Justice Pierwsze spojrzenie Uwaga! Tłumaczenie amatorskie! right|350px 100px|left|link= Artykuł Jace P. PrestaJournal of Justice, Wolumin 1, Wydanie 9. W slumsach , gdzie rynny świecą się na zielono z powodu techmaturgicznych odpływów, można znaleźć wszelkiego rodzaju niesmacznych ludzi: niecnych, w trudnych sytuacjach i rozczarowanych. Są tam domy czarowników z czarnych alei i uzależnionych od migotania, wszystkich tych, którzy są według krytyków produktami ubocznymi szybkich i nieprzemyślanych inicjatyw badawczych Zaunu. Jednak pomimo (albo z powodu) wielu negatywnych obrazów związanych ze slumsami Zauńczyków, to miłośnicy silnych wrażeń często udają się w dół tych ciemnych zakątków. Przychodzą oni w większej liczbie w każdym tygodniu i wszyscy idą tam z jednego powodu: niezaprzeczalny urok zauńskiej podziemnej techmaturgicznej sceny muzycznej. Z instrumentów zasilanych przez techmaturgiczne wzmacniacze, muzycy Techma-Tune i ich dziwne dźwięki rozpaczy były popularne w tawernach Zaunu od lat. Ci, którzy tłumnie gromadzą się tam, słuchają stylizacje takich zespołów jak: "The Hexbenders", "Yordle Mothership" czy "Tainted Nexus". Za cenę takiego (i wątpliwego wymysłu) napitku, każdy podróżny może się wpakować do pokoju sięgającego ramion, by zobaczyć wykonania utalentowanych zespołów. Choć ruch Techma-Tune od dawna jest znany poza Zaunem, nowa gwiazda niedawno pchnęła zainteresowaniem tym gatunkiem poza granicami tego miasta i w sercach i w umysłach niezliczonych Valorańczyków. W ciągu kilku miesięcy, i bohater Ligi szturmem zdobył kolejne dzielnice Zaunu z niszczycielskim skutkiem jako gitarzysta zespołu . Jego ciemne, łomotane rytmy głęboko współgrają z jego zwolennikami. Pewien fan powiedział: "Jego struny przemawiają do męki mojej egzystencji". Inne uderzenia. "Wiem, że głęboko pod tą zbroją bije złamane serce jak moje. Kocham cię, Mordekaiserze!" Mieliśmy zaszczyt na krótką rozmowę z bohaterem League i nocnym rockerem: :20px|link=|border JP: Mordekaiserze, jesteś zagadką zarówno dzisiaj jak i na arenie. Co Ciebie przyciąga z dala od Fields of Justice tworząc ten zaskakujący poboczny projekt? : : Moi fani. Zwróciłem uwagę na ich choroby. :20px|link=|border JP: To znaczy ich gorączkową miłość do tej muzyki z rodzaju Techma? : : Nie. Popularność zespołu Pentakill niedawno eksplodowała, kiedy Mordekaiser na scenie pojawił się nieprawdopodobną gwiazdą: , ukochaną divą Ligi! Mistrzowska mistrzyni strun regularnie kołysze się w stronę Mordekaisera w prawdziwym stylu Techa-Tune, ubrana w srebrne łańcuchy i czarne ozdoby. Dwójka była zajęta wyciskając z urzekających singli więcej niż kiedykolwiek, z nieziemską serenadą Sony dodaje ponury i wciągający wydźwięk do potężnych, ziarnistych akordów Mordekaisera. Choć Sona była (zrozumiale) niezdolna do komentarza, Mordekaiser potwierdził swoje pragnienie, aby rozwijać dalej zespół, aby był kompletny: "Chciałbym powitać tych, którzy chcieliby doprowadzić moją muzykę do większej siły. Jesteśmy znani jako '''Pentakill', a my będziemy z rockiem i niczym innym. Dołącz do nas, jeśli się odważysz." Można usłyszeć nowy hit wykonawstwa Pentakill, "''Mask of Madness" w Tawernie Trogswortha w samym sercu dzielnicy handlowej Zaunu każdej nocy w tym tygodniu. Ostrzegamy – to pokój dla stojących i tłum może być troszeczkę ochrypły. Ponadto, jeśli jesteś utalentowany techma-muzykiem, zbierzesz odwagę i podejdź na scenę a następnie na osobiste przesłuchanie! Pytanie . Chociaż razem z obdarzoną wielkim talentem muzycznym tworzą niesamowitą metalową muzykę dla League, zastanawiam się, dlaczego jest ich tylko dwoje: gitarzysta i klawiszowiec. Nie daje mi to spokoju, chcę zapytać wokalistę, czy planuje w ogóle poszerzyć skład zespołu i jakie są jego plany?|Lemarius}} :Zdobycie wejściówek za kulisy na koncercie Pentakill jest niemal równie trudne, jak przeprowadzenie wywiadu z bohaterem tuż po zakończeniu meczu League. Udało mi się jedna przebić przez zastępy fanów Pentakill w nabijanych kolcami wdziankach i zadać pytanie samemu Mordekaiserowi:Journal of Justice, Wolumin 1, Wydanie 21. Nowi Członkowie Perkusista : : *puk* *puk* Włączone to jest? OK, co ja tu właściwie chcę ogłosić? ' ' z dumą obwieszcza, że już oficjalnie dołącza do nas następca niedawno zeszłego perkusisty... yyy... jak tam mu było. Piątym członkiem '''Pentakill' jest odtąd . Poczekajcie tylko, aż usłyszycie, jakie tremolando ten gość zasuwa w kawałku , albo jak tłum szaleje, kiedy Olaf gra z . Wydawało mi się, że sam się przedstawi, ale teraz jest totalnie skacowany.Pentakill ma nowego perkusistę: Olafa Berserkera : : ''Próbowałem go obudzić, ale kiedy tylko się zbliżam, te wilki na mnie warczą. Dajcie je wreszcie na okładkę pisma, może niech dostaną artykuł czy dwa... i wyrzućcie je stąd w #$%. Już prawie mi się skończył koktajl z Krwawej Mary, a kac się sam nie wyleczy. : : Sorry, zwykle nie przedstawiamy nowych członków osobiście, ale Olaf pomyślał, że dobrze by było zadomowić się w studiu nagraniowym razem z . Jak widać, napis: "ładunek może się przemieszczać w trakcie transportu" na naszym busie koncertowym znaczy odtąd: "dzikie zwierzęta – mogą zbiec". Krótko mówiąc, szukamy teraz speca od reklamy i prawnika, który doda nam do umowy o pracę nowy załącznik dot. odpowiedzialności. Jeśli pojawią się jakieś pytania, skonsultujcie się z materiałami prasowymi. Ej, nie ma ktoś czasem pod ręką telefonu do schroniska dla zwierząt? Wyprzedaże Casting : : Pentakillerzy'! Właśnie zaczęliśmy przesłuchania na najnowszego członka ' , gdyż poprzedni perkusista został zgnieciony pod stertą wzmacniaczy po tragicznej eksplozji na scenie w trakcie ostatniej trasy. Jak on się nazywał? A kogo to obchodzi – i tak był nihilistą. Ponoć wybuchły zamieszki, w trakcie których zniszczono niemal pół miasta i zginęło co najmniej 18 osób. Leszcze! Wszystko ma swój koniec. Niestety rada miasta chce, żebyśmy zapłacili za szkody, a adwokaci twierdzą, że „to było nieuniknione”, ale to kiepska linia obrony. Nie możemy odwołać trasy, więc pora na awaryjne castingi. Niestety nie chce wyjść z łóżka, a wciąż jest w areszcie, więc to ja muszę znaleźć nowego członka. Podajcie butelkę ''' Danielsa, bo będzie ostro. Dobra, wchodzić. Ale każdy dupek, który nie będzie miał poczucia rytmu, ląduje na wyprzedaży!Pentakill urządza casting na perkusistę, wyprzedaż * wygląda na metala i ma własne efekty specjalne. Czarne rogi i kręgi wyglądają odjazdowo, ale Ryze powoduje zwarcia, ilekroć gra solo. Jeśli macie izolacje, możecie kupić go za 487 .'' *'' wciąż mówi o tym, że chce mieć nadzór kreatywny. Jesteś perkusistą, głupku. Masz siedzieć za kapelą, brudna małpo! Za 487 uwolnicie nas od małpy.'' *'' chyba pomyliła kapelę. To Pentakill – największy deathmetalowy zespół na Fields of Justice. Nie obchodzi mnie, że chcesz coś zastrzelić, nie możesz przychodzić tu przebrana za pirata! Zabierzcie ją do portu za 260 .'' *'' myśli, że może być gwiazdą tylko dlatego, że pokazuje nieco ciała. To casting na perkusistę! Nasz frontman jest tak metalowy, że nawet nie ma ciała! Wasza kapela może ją wziąć za 487 .'' *''Ten cały przyszedł totalnie nawalony i krzyczał, że jest berserkerem. Połamał już sześć perkusji i wypił skrzynkę piwa, a nie zaczął nawet grać. To przesada! Każemy mu zagrać, kiedy wytrzeźwieje. Na razie możecie zabrać go na płukanie żołądka za 487 .'' *''Nie możesz grać na perkusji, jeśli masz już klawiaturę, . To nie jakiś girlsband, tylko metal! Na twoim sprzęcie nie ma podwójnego basu, nieważne, jak jest dobry. Zabierzcie ją do studia za 487 .'' : : Castingi trwają od 17 do 20 sierpnia, więc przybywajcie, zanim skończy mi się ognista woda. Jedno wam powiem, ostatni raz zajmował się dla nas pirotechniką. : : Jasne, Yorick, zajmij się tym. *czka* Basista jest podporą kapeli. Racja! Prawda, Sona? : : .... : : Nie słuchaj jej, Yorick! I tak nas tylko wspiera. *czka* Wiem, że usuwamy twoje kawałki z prawie każdego utworu, ale jesteś… *czka* jesteś podporą kapeli i cię ku#$#wa potrzebujemy! Poza tym trzymasz rytm dla perkusisty. Obudźcie mnie w . Trzeźwość : : ''Pentakillerzy! Mam kiepskie wiadomości. Nasi prawnicy poinformowali nas, że został złapany pijany po naszych ostatnich 18 koncertach. A to dopiero − jest takie przestępstwo? Niestety sędzia to prawdziwy purysta i jedyna umowa, jaka wchodzi w grę, to przypisanie Karthusowi sponsora. Próbowaliśmy wyjaśnić, że ktokolwiek stanie pomiędzy Karthusem i beczką z piwem najpewniej skończy martwy, ale sędzia był nieugięty. No i wsadzenie Karthusa do więzienia wiązałoby się z anulowaniem trasy. A już jesteśmy w dołku po tym jak spalił ten hotel w , gdy konsjerż obraził jego kapelusz. Musimy sprawdzić jakichś kandydatów. Ale najpierw podajcie mi tę butelkę Walkera. Nie spożyłem jeszcze śniadania a takich decyzji nie powinno się podejmować z pustym żołądkiem.Wyprzedaż bohaterów i skórek: Na trzeźwo *''Masz dobre kwalifikacje . Doceniamy twoje zainteresowanie, ale ten pacjent może być trochę trudny do monitorowania. Wiesz... już nie żyje. 487 *''Super, że chcesz rozwinąć czerwony dywan , ale myślę, że Karthus może mieć problem z wpasowaniem się do twojej świty. Dodatkowo, robiliśmy już różne dziwne rzeczy, ale jestem przekonany, że wydawca nie chce walczyć z zarzutami o królobójstwo. 487 '' *''Sorry, . Nasz zespół walczy z piractwem i po prostu nie możemy zatrudnić kogoś, kto brał udział w tym procederze. Nawet jeśli elementem pracy jest okrutna śmierć. Następnym razem po prostu kup oryginalną płytę. 487 '' *''Co sobie myślałeś, gdy tu szedłeś ? Nie możesz być sponsorem − pijesz jak smok! Odszukaj nas, gdy się poprawisz. 487 '' *'' − ostatnim razem, gdy pilnowałeś Karthusa, przekonał cię, byś pozwolił mu prowadzić żyrokopter. Gliny powiedziały, że zawartość alkoholu w jego krwi była bliska 100%. Po prostu tego nie przemyślałeś. 395 '' *''Posłuchaj − to, że zmieniłeś skórkę, nie znaczy, że ja zmieniłem zdanie. Ostatnie 10 albumów pobrałeś z Bay − nie dostaniesz roboty przy zespole! 440 '' : : Jeśli ich nie kupisz, będziemy musieli zatrudnić jedną z tych ofiar do utrzymywania Karthusa z dala od napitków. Nikt z tego nie będzie zadowolony, więc idź do sklepu League of Legends pomiędzy 15 lutego a wydaniem wyroku 18 lutego. : : Nie wierzę, że takie z was **********, że każecie mi przestać pić. Co ja będę robił bez gorzały, co? Nie możecie oczekiwać, że będę to robił na trzeźwo! : : Naprawdę musisz zobaczyć to z naszego punktu widzenia Karthusie. To nie nasza wina, że nie możesz się upić − nie masz żołądka. Przegiąłeś pałę, gdy łyknąłeś od Sony. Zrozumiałbym, gdybyś zapewniał wsparcie, ale tak to po prostu nieodpowiedzialne. Powiedz mu, Sona. : : .... : : Hej, wy *****, ****** **********! Przecież ***** prowadzę ten ****** zespół! Kim wam się ***** ****** wydaje, że ***** jesteście, że chcecie bym był trzeźwy? ******** to ****** *****. ******* każdego kogo ***** zatrudnicie a potem wypiję dużą porcję piwka. *****! : : Cóż... myślę, że nikt tego nie przebije. Nasza najnowsza płyta: '''Death Rides a Pale Boar' jest już w sklepach. Nie piraćcie jej bo... cóż − zabijemy was.'' Konferencja Pentapress : : *puk* *puk* To działa? Hej, chwila... kim są ci ludzie? Eee... panie i panowie z prasy, mam odczytać wiadomość: Przez ostatnie miesiące otrzymaliśmy rekordową ilość skarg od rodziców, polityków i przywódców. Podobno media obwiniają ' ' za „moralną degradację oraz „wzrost młodzieńczej przestępczości”. Mam zapewnić, że przestaniemy używać słów takich jak: #$&*, %&$^, @#$, *%&^, #%&$#%$^&, skur#$%^@&, #$%ek, #$%@^!&, %$^#eniec, $%tas, %$^#, głupi ch!%@^$&#, @&#&*$*@, %^$&^$%&, zj$^, @#$%, matko^*%&, #%^!, $^%& żołędny, konio$%#^ czy !@#$%^&*^#&@%^!%^@$#%$^#@%!^$^. Poproszono nas o przeproszenie kilku osób:Wyprzedaż bohaterów i skórek: Konferencja Pentapress *'' , przepraszamy, że wyrzucono cię z imprezy z groupies. Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że jesteś wysysającym dusze lisim demonem, nigdy byśmy tego nie zrobili. Zadzwoń. 487 '' *'' , przykro nam, że fani rozwalili twoją machinę po tym, jak spowodowała zwarcie za kulisami. Chociaż niezły z ciebie #$@#, że się nie przyznałeś. Pożar, który wybuchł, uszkodził scenę i chyba zabił kilku techników. 440 '' *''Przepraszamy, że zrzuciliśmy cię ze sceny, . Myśleliśmy, że nic ci nie będzie. Fani zawsze mnie łapią, a nie podejrzewałem, że twój wciąż się odnawia. 395 '' *''Przykro nam też, że wykopaliśmy cię, kiedy przyszedłeś za kulisy jako . Mamy swoje standardy – bez maski nie jesteś dość metalowy. 487 '' *''Wiemy, że nie powinniśmy zwalniać cię ze stanowiska ochroniarza, , ale twoje sztuki walki nikogo nie przestraszą z powodu twoich rozmiarów. Poza tym ciągle byłeś naelektryzowany, co rozwalało sprzęt. 260 '' *''Przepraszamy, że zbudowaliśmy nowe studio nagraniowe w górach, . Nagrywanie albumu death metalowego tuż przy zakonie to chyba gruboskórność. Szukaliśmy po prostu bardziej organicznych brzmień. 260 '' : : Co do #$&*@&! Co ja, $%@#%$, czytam? Kto napisał to $%#$%#$lone przemówienie? Mam przepraszać? My #%#$%#$ nie przepraszamy! Co oni sobie, #$@#, myślą, że jesteśmy jakimś !@%# Death Cab for ? To metal – jak mam pisać teksty, jeśli nie mogę powiedzieć „@%#^”? To nie ma sensu! : : Słuchaj, my mamy po prostu przeczytać oświadczenie. Faktyczne, nie trzeba robić niczego. Nasz nowy publicysta stwierdził, że możemy korzystać z niektórych pozytywnych uwag po... hmm... incydencie. Wiesz, zwłaszcza po tych wszystkich... hm... innych przypadkach mieliśmy tą wycieczkę. : : Nie, zgadzam się z Karthusem. Facet przesadził. Następnym razem każe przyrzec nam, że nie będziemy śpiewać o narkotykach. Czy mordowaniu. Albo... jak nazywa się, kiedy wysysasz czyjąś duszę z jego ciała i każesz jej zabić jej przyjaciół? O czym niby mamy śpiewać? Zgadzasz się, Sona? : : .... : : Nie o to mu chodzi. Opinia publiczna jest dość drażliwa po ostatnim koncercie. Wiecie, kiedy znaleźli sponsora Karthusa z AA wybebeszonego i powieszonego na oświetleniu podczas refrenu naszej nowej piosenki „"Wybebeszę cię i powieszę na oświetleniu”". : : Chwila, mieliśmy wczoraj koncert, a Karthus zamordował swojego sponsora? Rety, hardkor. W ogóle tego nie pamiętam. : : Hej, $&%$ się, Olaf! Rzekomo! Rzekomo zamordowałem! Śledztwo wciąż trwa – z pewnością pojawią się dowody, które oczyszczą mnie z winy. W przeciwnym razie przepłaciłem tego technika śledczego. O k@#$!@! Wciąż tu jesteście? Eee... słuchajcie, skórki i bohaterowie będą na wyprzedaży tylko między 5, a 8 kwietnia, więc kupujcie je, zanim wrócą do zwykłych cen. Muszę zwolnić kolejnego speca od PRu. Ciekawostki *'Pentakill' to również inna nazwa pięciokrotnego zabójstwa. *'Pentakill' może być połączeniem kilku heavymetalowych zespołów. *Przed WA , zespół powstał w wyniku wydania skórek do i (która jako bohater została wydania tego samego dnia). **Dawnym głównym motywem powstania było stworzenie konkurencji do muzyki z rodzaju Techma-Tune. Dodatkowo zespół mógł wtedy powstać w wyniku zainteresowania chorobami mieszkańców Valoranu. ** była prawdopodobnie współzałożycielką zespołu, był 3. członkiem, czwartym, a piątym. *Gitara – '''''Numero Uno prawdopodobnie ma nawiązanie do słynnego mema bohatera: "Hue Hue Hue, Mordekaiser es numero uno". *W nowej historii dołączenia jest napisane: "... nie zaprzestał śpiewania i uzyskał reputację przerażającej istoty, po tym jak odgryzł pyszczek niewinnego Poro, podczas swojego debiutu na Shadowstocku." Jest to nawiązanie do Ozzy'ego Osbourne'a, który na jednym ze swoich koncertów odgryzł głowę nietoperzowi myśląc, że jest sztuczny. **''Shadowstock'' jest nawiązaniem do festiwalu muzycznego – Przystanek Woodstock. *Kiedy rozpoczęła karierę jako , pozostali członkowie byli wściekli, że "poszła na kolaborację z innymi słynnymi artystami".DJ Sona Q & A **Choć sama "stwierdziła", że pomimo rozwinięcia swojej kariery, to nadal kocha swoich kolegów z pierwotnego zespołu. *Tytuł albumu Smite and Ignite pochodzi od angielskich nazw dwóch czarów przywoływacza – odpowiednio i . **Wśród wszystkich utworów tylko jeden (The Prophecy) nie nawiązuje do przedmiotów. **Część przedmiotów została usunięta z gry: , , i (został zastąpiony linią ). *Zespół ma nadzieję, że zajmie pierwsze miejsce na liście zespołów muzycznych we poprzez cytat : "Pierwsze miejsce na liście Freljordu jest nasze!". *'Jayce Daniels' jest żartobliwym odniesieniem do amerykańskiej whisky marki Jack Daniel's. *'Jarvan Walker' jest żartobliwym odniesieniem do szkockiej whisky marki Johnnie Walker. *'Bilgewater Bay' jest żartobliwym odniesieniem do strony internetowej The Pirate Bay. * prawdopodobnie wybiera najbardziej znane marki alkoholów i drinków. *Pomimo, że jest najbardziej wulgarnym członkiem ekipy i ma skłonności do alkoholu, to nigdy nie może się upić ze względu na brak żołądka i bycia nieumarłym. Jednakże z nieznanych przyczyn najbardziej reaguje na . *Zespół nie toleruje piractwa medialnego. *Wymieniony w ostatniej wyprzedaży słowo hardkor prawdopodobnie odnosi się do tego filmiku. *Bardzo często, nawet na każdym koncercie, ginie przynajmniej jeden członek ekipy technicznej. * przy pierwszej wyprzedaży został wymieniony wraz z innymi bohaterami próbującymi grać na perkusji (i zniszczył sześć zestawów). Jakiś czas później został 5. członkiem zespołu. Linki *Oficjalna strona zespołu de:Pentakill (Band) en:Pentakill (Band) es:Pentakill (banda) Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Serie skórek